The Shards of his Heart
by Marblez
Summary: Rating for later chapters. deep breath Harry loves Draco but is going out with Seamus, Draco loves Harry but is also going out with Seamus, Seamus loves them both but gives them both up so they can be together...even though it breaks his heart, mind and s
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: No matter how much I pretend I don't own them. Oh well, they will one day...

Summary: Harry loves Seamus. Draco loves Harry. Harry loves Draco. Draco loves Seamus. Confused? Seamus is caught between two people in love with each other, neither wanting to admit it. So even thought HE LOVES THEM BOTH he gives them up so that they can be together, even though it breaks his heart...

The Pieces of his Heart

"I love you." _Sweet, loving_

"I love you to and thats why I have to do this..." _Sad_

"Do what?" _Worried_

"Harry loves you." _Simple, plain_

"...." _Stunned silence_

"It's true Drado, and I know you love him too." _Knowingly_

"Seamus..." _Pleading _

"Goodbye Draco. Go to Harry." _Sad_

With one final kiss to Draco's forehead Seamus walked slowly from the room, hiding his tears as his heart was ripped out by the two people he loved the most.

"Harry?" _A question_

"Yes Seamus?" _Oblivious_

"It's over Harry." _Blunt_

"What? Why? I thought..." _Confused_

"You love Draco Harry, and I knoew he loves you." _Again blunt_

"...." _Amazed silence_

"Go to him Harry, you need each other." _Sad_

Seamus turned away from Harry as tears fell and then, relaising that for once the Irish boy was right ran out of the room to find a now free Draco Malfoy.

"Well at least your not two-timing any more Finnigan. Now you've just got no one and no heart left." _Bitter_

A/N There we go, theres the strange prologue. Don't know why I wrote it like that, it just seemed to work.


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: No matter how much I pretend I don't own them. Oh well, they will one day...

Summary: Harry loves Seamus. Draco loves Harry. Harry loves Draco. Draco loves Seamus. Confused? Seamus is caught between two people in love with each other, neither wanting to admit it. So even thought HE LOVES THEM BOTH he gives them up so that they can be together, even though it breaks his heart...

The Shards of his Heart

Chapter One,

The pain was good, oh so good, it kept him real, it kept him alive. Lifting the knife he made another slit on the back of his forarm, sighing as the pain washed over him. When the rush had faded he took some toilet role and pressed it to the 2 cuts among many scabbed ones.

He was alone in the bathroom, trying to block out the sounds of Harry and Draco making out in the next room, trying and failing. They weren't exactly quiet at the best of times and he could hear every word they said to each other, every movement, every single sound.

"Draco..." _a low moan_

_panting from both of them, bed sheets moving, a zip being pulled down_

"Oh God Harry," _a grunt, a gasp, a cry of pleasure _"Harry!" _heavier panting_

Seamus closed his eyes and pressed his hands over his ears as pain seared through his cheast, oh how he couldn't wait for term to end.

"Oh Seamus it's so good to have to home!" Seamus's mother cried, holding her son close to her. Seamus smiled into her shoulder and then to his shock felt tears welling his eyes, why was he crying? "Seamus? Seamus pet why are you crying?"

"Nothing mother, nothing important. I'm so pleased to be home, are there any jobs open in town?" Seamus asked as he wiped his eyes quickly.

"Don't you want soomething to do with magic?" Bridgett Finnigan asked surprised.

"No, I want nothing to do with magic any more, I should never have even tried," Seamus said sadly. If he stayed away from magic he ultimatly stayed away from his true loves. Bridgett looked at his sad face and knew immediatly that something was greatly troubling her second son.

"Baby? Whats the matter? You know you can tell me," she put her hands on Seamus's cheeks, making him face her.

"No mother, I think I'll just go rest till Paddy and Father get home," and with that Seamus picked up his bags and made his way upstairs to his old room that he shared with Patrick, or rather Paddy.

When Paddy did get home from his work in the local shop he saw Seamus's shoes by the front door and took the steps two at a time up to his and Seamus's bedroom. He laughed happily when he found Seamus reading one of his old books he'd left behind to go to school.

"It's good to have you home again Sea," Paddy was 19, two years older than Seamus and muggle all the way.

"It's good to be home," Seamus said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Sea? Whasamatter?" Paddy asked, sitting next to him quickly.

"I fell in love at school," Seamus admitted quietly.

"But isn't that good?" Paddy was confused.

"No, I fell in love with two **men**, at the **same **time," Seamus muttured angrily.

"And you couldn't choose?" Seamus was surprised that Paddy didn't seem to care that he was gay.

"Oh no, they chose for me. They love each other so I..."

"Gave them both up. Typical of you Sea, why didn't you just tell them how you felt?" Paddy asked. Seamus just shook his head sadly. "Have you told mum?" Another shake of the blonde head. "You are terrible."

"I know, they're the reason that I want nothing to do with the magical world any more, it revolves around them and their families," Seamus admitted quietly. "Can we drop the subject now Paddy?"

"Sure, why don't you come down the local with me and I'll buy you a good Irish drink, not that stupid English stuff they have a nerve to call beer," Paddy decided he would bring up the subject again, once Seamus was pissed.

A/N There we are, chapter 2, the strange writing way will make a come-back in later chapters-I have plans! mwahahaha, ooh that scare me!


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: No matter how much I pretend I don't own them. Oh well, they will one day...

Summary: Harry loves Seamus. Draco loves Harry. Harry loves Draco. Draco loves Seamus. Confused? Seamus is caught between two people in love with each other, neither wanting to admit it. So even though HE LOVES THEM BOTH he gives them up so that they can be together, even though it breaks his heart...

TheShards of his Heart

Chapter Three,

Seamus was on his fourth pint and was getting rather...tipsy. He was hugging anyone in sight, mostly Paddy's friends who were also regular visitors to the pub. When he went to hug the poliecemen on patrol Paddy quickly dragged him away, his mum would be pleased if he got Seamus arrested on his first day home. Paddy decided the time was right for interogation.

"So who are these two people you've fallen in love with?" he asked seamus who looked up from his pint.

"H-Harry Potted, no Potter and Dra-hic-Draco Malfeee...Malfoy," Seamus mumbled, drinking deeply again from his glass. "Have I told you lately how-how-what was I saying?"

"You were going to tell me what they were like."

"Right, well Harry's the saviour of the world an-an he kisses really good, he's nice and funny...and he's the saviour of the wizdin-wizarding world too. Draco was kinda his enemy and a wanker but he's relly relly sexy and he k-k-kisses good too, but in a more like p-passion-passionatey way. It's nice," Seamus admitted drunkenly. Paddy smiled sadly, poor Seamus, he really needed both of these men. But if Paddy knew Seamus, as long as they were happy-he'd pretend to be happy too.

**1 Year Later,**

Seamus laughed with his friends as they sat at the check-out's of the local co-op, his number two job. He had three, the co-op one, monday to friday, 8:00am to 5:00pm. On Friday, Saturday and Sunday night's he bar tended at the local pub and his last job was stacking boxes in a warehouse on Saturdays, 5:00am to 6:00pm. Basically he was working himself as hard as he could so that he wouldn't have time to think of magic, Harry or Draco who were one of the most famous gay couple's in the wixarding world.

"That'll be £20 and 57p please," Seamus said as he finnished ringing up the woman's shopping. He took the two notes she offered, gave her the change and said cheerfully "Have a nice day." He went back to talk with Conner on the till connected to his waiting for another customer. When they came he looked up to smile at them and gasped. "Dean?"

"Seamus? God I haven't seen you in ages!" Dean said happily, having not recognised his friend at first. Seamus started to run the bar codes of the things past the 'beep' thing.

"I know, how are you Dean and what the hell are you doing in Ireland?" Seamus asked. This was the only person in the wizarding world he knew talk to without feeling a great sense of loss.

"Business trip. I've been sent out here to draw," Dean said happily.

"Where are you staying?" Seamus asked as he took Dean credit card and wrang it up.

"I've got a room at The Lion Tamer," Dean said as he put his shopping into the carrier bags.

"I bar tend there 3 nights a week," Seamus said waiting for the receipt to be printed out. Once it was he ripped it off and handed it with a pen for Dean to sign it with.

"We can catch up then," Dean said happily handing back the receipt. Seamus printed out the last receipt.

"Here's your chagne and your receipt. See you Friday night at 8:00 at the bar," Seamus said casually. He didn't even watch Dean walk away, just started 'beeping' his next customer's things.

"Almost late Seamus," the pub owner commented with a grin on his face as Seamus arrived just as the clocked struck 6:00pm.

"As ever," Seamus shurgged off his coat revealling his tight shirt and jeans. "I'll get to work." He went behind the bar and releived Tracy, the day barmaid who gave him a peck on the cheek before disapearing. Seamus was immediatly in the part of flirty bar tender and got people their drinks in record time. He didn't notice it was 8:00pm until Dean sat down at the bar. "Hey Dean, what can I get ya?"

"Er, Coca-Cola," Dean said quietly.

"Non-alcoholic?" someone next to him laughed.

"It's not a crime you know," Seamus protested. He knew Dean was a non-alcoholic because he would never join in with all the drinking at parties. He opened a bottle of coke and put it infront of his friend. "So how's it going for you Dean?"

"I'm a junior artist for the magazine," Dean smiled, watching Seamus easily getting people their drinks. "I do pictures of people while they have interviews done. We interviewd Harry and Draco last month," Dean was 'testing the waters' about the subject.

"Really? That's nice...have a girlfriend yet?" Seamus avoided the subject almost immediatly.

"No not yet," Dean said, pretending not to have noticed the switch. They talk until midnight, closing time. When Draco and harry were mentioned Seamus immediatly changed the subject. He deffinatly wasn't over them like they were over him. Dean actually had a mind to owl Draco and harry and tell them this...but if Seamus found out he'd probably kill him. "Will you be here tomorrow?"

"Yes," Seamus said as he wiped the bar with a cloth.

"Would you mind if I drew you?" Dean asked.

"Nah, go ahead, but tomorow. I've gotta get going or I'll be locked out of the boarding house," Seamus laughed and pulled on his coat and grabbed his bag."


End file.
